nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazakhstan
Kazakhstan has participated in the North Vision Song Contest 8 times, since debuting in the fifth edition with. It has been absent once, in the 6th edition, due to the original broadcaster, KTK being disqualified for disobeying multiple North Vision rules. KTK was replaced with NTK in the 7th edition, since then Kazakhstan has not missed an edition. Kazakhstan has won the contest once, in the 13th edition, scoring 236 points. Kazakhstan's first entrant in the contest was in the fifth edition, with Dilnaz, who finished 20th in the Semi-Final. After a break for one edition due to broadcaster issues, KeshYOU finished 16th in the final. Luina then finished 22nd in the final, in NVSC #9. A-Studio and Tomas qualified to the final in NVSC #13, placing 2nd in the Semi-Final, and placing 1st in the Final, thus bringing a win to Kazakhstan. Kazakhstan has had 2 broadcasters, KTK in NVSC #5 and NTK since NVSC #7. KTK hosted 2 editions of Qazaqstan An as the Kazakh national selection, however the 2nd edition was cancelled and Kazakhstan was relegated from the contest. NTK has since hosted 2 editions of Heart Kazakhstan, for determining the entry for NVSC #7 and NVSC #8. Internal selections were held for NVSC #9, NVSC #10 and NVSC #12. A poll, with 3 songs, was held to determine the entry in NVSC #11. History Kazakhstan's record in the North Vision Song Contest has been rather average, having qualified to the final (including one auto-qualification) five times and failed to do so the same amount of times. It has placed in the Top 10 twice, placing 1st (NVSC #13) and 10th (NVSC #15). Having placed 1st in the 13th edition means that Kazakhstan has also hosted the contest once, the 14th edition was held in Astana. Kazakhstan failed to qualify to the final three times in a row, from the 10th edition to the 12th edition. During this period, its best result was 11th in the 12th edition with Assel and the song "Subliminal", failing to qualify by just one point. Contestants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not qualify from the pre-qualification round : Did not compete or was relegated Draw history Kazakhstan has so far competed in a total of fourteen shows ‒ one pre-qualification round, eight semi-finals and five finals. During the majority of Kazakhstan's participations, it has been drawn to the first half. ;Table key : First half : Second half *In the fourteenth edition Kazakhstan was part of the big 6 due to being in the winner of the previous edition, and therefore was an automatic qualifier. *In the first semi-final of the twelfth edition, the final of the fourteenth edition, the semi-final of the sixteenth edition and the semi-final of the eighteenth edition Kazakhstan received the wildcard and therefore could pick their starting position. North Vision Awards Kazakhstan has received seventeen nominations and won two awards at the North Vision Awards. OGAN Second Chance Contest Kazakhstan debuted in the OGAN Second Chance Contest in the 8th edition, after which it withdrew and didn't return until the 15th edition. Since then, Kazakhstan has participated every edition. Voting history 12 points Table key : Winner – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a winning song / Kazakhstan won the contest. : Second place – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a runner-up song / Kazakhstan was runner-up in the contest. : Third place – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a third place song / Kazakhstan came third in the contest. : Qualified – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a song that qualified to the Grand Finals or from the PQR / Kazakhstan qualified to the Grand Finals or from the PQR. : Non-qualified – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a song that did not qualify to the Grand Finals or from the PQR / Kazakhstan did not qualify to the Grand Finals or from the PQR. Hostings Spokespersons and commentators Junior North Vision Song Contest Kazakhstan debuted in the Junior North Vision Song Contest in edition #03. It's debut entry was Indira and the song "Internet makhabbat" (Internet love). Kazakhstan withdrew from the contest in the 4th edition due to lack of public interest and entries. Kazakhstan returned to the junior contest in the 8th edition. Category:Kazakhstan Category:Countries